I Really Like You
by the Composcreator
Summary: A SeiWoo oneshot inspired from rereading Noblesse while listening to Carly Rae Jepson's song with the same name.


**To my subscribers who are unfamiliar with Noblesse, it is an awesome webcomic/manhwa. I highly recommend you read it, especially on the mangahere website with the tsukommis on.**

 **No particular point in time when this happens. At the very least, after Muzaka reappears. It just popped into my mind after listening to Carly Rae Jepson's song by the same name.**

 **As I was writing this, I was imagining the original artwork when Seira first smiled at Shinwoo.**

 **I do not own Noblesse. If I did, Shinwoo would have a bit more spot light and eventually become the next Noblesse by way of either blood transfusion, contracting with Rai, or simply being chosen by Rai to be the successor.**

 **I Really Like You**

Considering all the recent events, Han Shinwoo knew today was a good day at Ye Ran. Rai was attending classes with Regis and Seira, the Hyungs were back on the job with their latest co-worker Karias, Principal Lee was in his office dealing with the mountain load of backlogged paperwork, and the sky was beautiful and clear. Shinwoo knew that if was going to take action, there was no better day than today.

Which is why he was now alone with Seira after school at the same place she had given him love advice. Even the sunset was the same as that day.

"So…glad you could make it." The red head chuckled nervously while the silver haired beauty kept her usual aloof expression.

'So far so good.' Shinwoo thought to himself. 'Doesn't look like anyone is watching us.' Too bad for Shinwoo, they actually were being watched. When he sent the text to Seira asking her to meet him alone, it was tea time for the Nobles. Regis and Frankenstein notices Seira blush when she checked her phone, and when the other children mentioned Shinwoo not wanting to leave together like they usually do, they Hyungs and Karias happened to hear this. When Regis mentioned Seira's text, they all realized what was going on. Immediately, Tao gathered everyone in the security room, the largest screen showing the not-so-secret rendezvous in life time. the children and Tao were eagerly glued to the screen, Karias and Takeo were amused, and Regis and M-21 were there merely because the others insisted they watch as well.

…

Back to the event itself

"You've probably guessed why I called you out here." Shinwoo continued, scratching his head nervously as he sat down on the bench. As he gathered his thoughts, Seira sad down next to him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"I'm not the best with words so I'm just going to be straight forward about this. I've got a lot to say so could you wait for me to finish before giving me your answer?" After Seira nodded, Shinwoo took a deep breath.

"Seira, I really like you." When he spoke that sentence, a breeze came through causing their hair to flow. "As in I really, really like you."

…

Back in the security room, the children and Tao were cheering while the others had mixed expressions of happiness and nervousness due to knowing what they did. The cheers were put on hold when they heard Shinwoo say, "But I can't say for sure if it love." That line got everyone's attention back on the screen.

…

"You said before that it is natural to be attracted and have feelings for someone. There is no way I cannot be attracted to you. everything about you draws me in. Your looks, your confidence, your, as Regis would say, elegance. Especially when you smile. It's almost like you're from another world."

"But that's part of the problem. You practically are part of a world that I have nothing to do with. Yeah I get that you are a noble so you have your customs and rules to follow as a member of a higher class of society not to mention your own family matters. But it seems like you and everyone at Principal Lee's house is involved in something bigger than you can handle, and you won't let us help. You guys disappear without warning so many times, I once dreamt that you all leave for good and by the time we realize it it's too late."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to love you, but I can't when you keep me away. Call me what you like, but I believe that you can only love someone when you really know them."

"Since I don't know when you guys might disappear again, not to mention it would be too long before we graduate, I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I understand you probably have your own relationship issues since you're a noble, so this might make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to make sure you knew my feelings, otherwise I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

…

Throughout the entirety of Shinwoo's speech, the eavesdroppers remained silent, their attention stuck to the scene. The nonhumans had not considered how their constant emergencies and disappearances were affecting their relationship with the children. They were even more surprised at how serious Shinwoo was when it came to relationships.

'Then again,' Regis mused after Shinwoo finished talking, 'he is the one who came up with the theory that the Noblesse was saddened by the departure of the Lord.' His and everyone's attention returned to the screen when Shinwoo sighed and started to get up from the bench.

…

Before Shinwoo could get up, he felt a hand pressing down on his shoulder keeping him from standing. Turning his head left, he was surprised to see Seira looking right into his eyes, her face so close he could smell her fresh breath making him briefly wonder if his smelt bad.

"I understand what you are saying." Seira began. "I know it can be frustrating to want to be closer to someone when they keep you away." As Seira spoke, she thought about how Raizel-nim and Frankenstein asked them to leave for their own safety after the deaths of the 10th and 11th elders. "But sometimes, we keep them at arm's length so that they may stay safe because they value their moments together that much." Here, she took both of her hands and held Shinwoo's face, bringing it closer to her own. "I promise you this, Han Shinwoo; once the danger has passed, once it is safe for you, then I will bring you into my world and share everything with you."

There was a moment of silence before Shinwoo broke it.

"You would do that just for me? Why?"

"Because," Seira replied, giving the very same smile that first captured Shinwoo's heart, "I really like you, Shinwoo."

With that, she closed the gap between their faces, capturing his lips with her own in a sweet chaste kiss. It took five seconds for Shinwoo to overcome the shock and another five for him to lean into the kiss, gently taking Seira's head into his hands.

…

This time, Takeo and M-21 joined in on the applause as Tao and the children cheered louder than before. Regis, however, was more concerned about Seira's promise and what would happen if Rael found out about this. Looking to Karias for advice, Regis was shocked when the older noble merely winked and waved his hand in a way that meant 'Let it be' before joining the celebration.

'Well,' Regis thought to himself, 'At least he is better than Rael.'

…

As is so happens, they were not the only ones eavesdropping. Frankenstein and Raizel were observing from the rooftop. As they watched Shinwoo and Seira break the kiss (finally) and look at each other lovingly, Frankenstein was glad that despite everything that was happening and all the enemies they had to deal with, his students were able to enjoy moments like this. As for Raizel, his smile was one mixed with sorrow. Though he was happy for his first human friend and the lonely Loyard clan leader, he was reminded of his very first friend Muzaka, his romance with a human woman and the rage the werewolf felt when the world tried to reject it. The Noblesse hoped with all his might that this one would not end the same way.

 **I feel like I could have done better on Seira's lines. I am willing to do a rewrite if someone wants to lend a hand.**


End file.
